Sausage encasing machines extend an extruded encased strand of sausage through a twisting mechanism to impart rotational movement to the strand as the strand exits the twisting mechanism and enters a linking system. This invention involves an improvement in such a twisting mechanism.
Therefore, the principal object of this invention is to provide a twisting mechanism which cools the bearings and other components thereof even while operating at high speed.